Golden boi
by llittlelucky
Summary: What will happen when scarlet finds a stranger in her one place of happiness. Who is he? What does he want? The golden boi becomes an unexpected source of happiness in scarlets damaged world. M just in case. plz reveiw :D
1. In the field where the light shines gold

I love how the sun hits the leaves of a tree. So bright and beautiful. Some leaves become dark green when compared to the luminescent green leaves that light up from the sun. Today is warm, the sun spreading heat within me and into the earth, the only relief being a small breeze that is barley strong enough to lift my hair. I don't know why I wore my jumper it feels so constricting now the comfort it gave in the cool hours of the morning all but gone replaced only by a strong heat that seems to be rising inside me wanting to be set free. The air is free and clear, this place is home. Each tree is part of my life and the wide open field is the stage of my happiest memories. This place is special; you can be totally alone but never feel abandoned. The sun kisses my rosy cheeks like a loving mother, the grass tickles my feet playfully like a brother wishing to play and the wind strong and sure pushes me high in the air and waits for my return to the ground like a fierce father pushing his baby on a swing. I come here almost every day to escape, it sometimes feels like this is the only place I am ever truly happy. My nurse thinks coming here is improper but she doesn't know anything about the magic here, how this place makes me feel. She's never understood me and I've given up trying to explain. My father is gone, the one person who would always understand me is gone, reduce to ash in a jar. I won't think of such things now, not here. This place is too good to tarnish with thoughts of death. The river here is perfect for swimming on a hot day like this. The sun makes the water look like crystals moving in steady rhythm. The water is cool against my warm skin as I dive in but it is a relief from the sun and I laugh as my head breaks the surface of the water. I enjoy swimming, within the water I am free, I am whatever I want to be and all my worries fade into the cool depths of the river. I want to stay in the water forever, feel this way forever but as the sun comes down I find myself shivering and jump out before I get too cold. As I get out I see a boy lying in the grass, ON MY TOWEL! He looks to be not much older than I am; he seems to be born within the sun, a boy of golden tones and handsome features. His blonde curls are covering his eyes which are thankfully closed and his bare chest slowly heaving as he breathes. I suspect him to be asleep so I continue to watch him, study his face.

"Are you ever going to speck?"

I jump as I hear his voice and watch his mouth move. I swear I didn't make any sound, he shouldn't have known I was there. I search for something to say but every time I open my mouth I can't seem to form the words i wish to say. After what felt like an eternity he sits up slightly and leans on his elbows and looks at me waiting. Still I say nothing, what can i say to him? _Hi sorry for staring you're just so beautiful. _Ha! I think not, best to just turn and leave.

"Hey! Wait what's your name?"

I turn back to him. I look him up and down. Curious I should meet him here of all places, I don't think this is a coincidence.


	2. The blonde, shayne and me

I leave without saying a word. If he was THAT determined to know my name he would figure it out. As it is I doubt a boy like that would ever be so interested in me to go out of his way to find my name. Best just to chalk it up to a sudden meeting with a beautiful boy that will, I'm sure, never happen again. Horrible that he should find my place though, the joy of being there was that it was undisturbed, tranquil really and now if he has found it others might as well that or he will be there again. As beautiful as he is a boy like that must surely be spoiled and cruel I would not wish to run into him again.

"You're a crazy bitch you know that!" I heard a stranger yell. I ran to a huge oak tree that hides the entrance to my haven. The tree leads to a path, still I run. Around the corner on a long street I see a tense scene before me. A boy with dark hair and tan skin stood across from a tall blonde girl, blood dripping down his face from his nose. Two more big guys stand behind the girl seeming ready for a fight. I feared for the boy. It is clear that he was the one who yelled and that the girl or her one of her groupies hit him in the face. I watch as she moves forward getting closer to him, he unfortunately is backed up against a wall. I must have lost my mind because next thing I know I'm standing beside him looking at the girl.

She turns to me and looks directly into my eye "go away little girl!" unfortunately I'm terrible at following orders and i just know that walking away now wouldn't be right.

"No. I don't know what's going on here and honestly I don't care but I will not stand by and let you bully someone." I say calmly, even though I'm freaking out inside. The boy then stands in front of me pushing me back against the wall.

"Aw protecting the shrimp are we Shayne, how brave. Not that it matters you'll both get what's coming to you" the girl said laughing as she comes closer.

"She has nothing to do with this, you will leave her alone" the boy, Shayne said to her. I held onto his shoulders and pushed him back next to me.

"I'm FINE" I said to him. "You're the one bleeding" I walked right up to the girl, we were no more than an inch apart, she laughed and stood back.

"Just because this girls so brave I will leave, but Shayne know this I WILL come back for you. Be grateful this shrimp came along to save you. Bit of a waste if you ask me" and she left, just walked away with the other two like nothing happened. That was the weirdest experience I have ever had.

"Thank you for that but you didn't need too. What's your name?"

"Anne. My name is Anne."


End file.
